SpoutShafter
So, as ConfuzCraft supports SpoutShafter, you really should check it out! It features several advanced options for your Minecraft and Multiplayer experience. Some things you'll get: *You can use shaders to get really nice graphics. *You'll be able to use the portal to Donut's server. *You'll be able to use the bank. *You can use the custom items (they're in progress), like some weapons with custom textures and damage values. *You can use the minimap built in SpoutShafter These are just a few of the great things SpoutShafter offers. To download it, click here, or here (mirror). When you've downloaded it, just start it. It might take some time to start, especially the first time you start. '''Don't be scared when it seems to freeze. It doesn't. '''Also, don't be scared your original Minecrafts gets edited. Spoutshafter is totally separated from your other Minecraft installation. When you start it, you'll get a very different kind of menu. Don't worry, all menu items are still there. But there will be a new button, called Addons. I haven't found that one out really good, it will be added later. When you press Multiplayer(as you may want to play on Confuz's server) don't be scared as you don't see your server list anymore. This is because it doesn't import the ones from your original installation. You can't copy/paste them, just start both installations and retype them. Singleplayer might scare you a bit too. Your worlds aren't visible! Don't worry, be happy! Go to your standard Minecraft installation, go to the parent folder, and go to the folder called ''spoutcraft. ''Go to the folder ''saves ''and just copy/paste your original Minecraft saves there. Keep in mind your saves in your standard installation won't be updated, so if you play in the standard version again, you won't have the most recent version. This is very easy to fix, just copy/paste them in the standard Minecraft saves folder! The options menu is very different too. But if you take your time you'll get to know what every menu item is for. Some people (like me) don't really like SpoutShafter because it starts slow, has lag or something like that. Some tips for better performance: *Disable the mini-map. *Change render distance. *Change some options to fast instead of fancy (like fast leaves, fast water etc.) *Disable shaders. **This really helps. I've used the Low setting shaders for a while, just for fun. I disabled it later. Really helps. You can get huge FPS increase. Or if you have a beast of a computer, set all settings to high(including the shaders) and enjoy that graphical pleasure! Don't blame me for the lag you may have. Lots of people have a slow starting time with SpoutShafter. I've checked my Console (using Mac), and I found out some things: Proxying was very fast. After a successful proxy it seems frozen for about 1:52 minutes. Then Spoutcraft Launcher starts. After that the console got a bit clogged and I can't really analise those results.